


Rose-Colored Evening

by JJJJ12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben has to earn his right to participate, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Sexual Rey, Bi-Sexual Rose, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbating to someone else, Masturbation, Multi, Oh no Ben walks in, Oh yes Ben joins, Oral Sex, Past Finn/Rose Tico, Rey volunteers to fuck her, Roommates, Rose thinks she might be bi sexual, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, big dick ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJ12/pseuds/JJJJ12
Summary: There is nothing Rey Niima values more than friendship, which is why when Rose confides in Rey her bi-curiosity, Rey is happy to offer up her body to help clarify her friend’s feelings.But when her grumpy roommate Ben shows up in the middle of their activities, things take a turn for the unexpected.And naughty.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Jannah/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 26
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. Just another dirty two-shot to tide over the pandemic blues. This story is Reylo, but this chapter (both, but this one especially) will feature some Rey/Rose action. If that makes you uncomfortable, skip this one out! But ultimately and endgame wise this short story is very much Reylo with a taste of Rose ;)
> 
> With that said, please enjoy part one…

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184333900@N04/49661363712/in/dateposted-public/)" />

Rey Niima considered herself to be a good friend. She bought the best birthday gifts, never kept anyone on read, and was the go-to friend whenever someone needed a shoulder to cry on. Advice flowed like water from a faucet, going to any friend who needed it. Similarly, Rey was always equipped with a bottle of wine and a gallon of ice cream, ready to use the goods whenever one of her best mates needed it.

In fact, one of her friends had never had a problem that Rey couldn’t assist with. The aforementioned advice, wine, and ice cream always did the trick.

That was, until, Finn and Rose’s breakup.

Her two best friends had dated for almost two years. They mostly seemed happy, but Rey always sensed something was off.

Rey had known Finn since their youth back in the UK, and well, while it wasn’t her place to make assumptions about his sexuality, she always assumed that her closest friend was…

Well…

Gay.

Seeing him and Rose quelled her suspicions for a bit, especially since they appeared so happy. Rose was absolutely head-over-heels for Finn, and Finn seemed to like her as well.

Evidently, Rey’s previous suspicions were right. Before their second anniversary, Finn broke up with Rose and officially came out as gay. Not bisexual, but gay. Suffice to say, Rose was heartbroken.

It was a tricky situation for Rey, too. She had one best friend—Finn—finally truly happy and living life as his authentic self. He got involved in LGBTQ activism and started volunteering with at-risk kids, especially those who identified as LGBTQ. Not to mention, four months after his breakup with Rose, he had started seeing Poe, one of their other friends.

Finn was _thriving_.

Then there was Rose. Comparatively, Rey’s other best friend was not so happy. The breakup had hit her especially hard. Rose thought Finn would be it for her—her future husband, the father of her children, the whole picket fence and rose garden suburban dream.

Worst of all, Rose couldn’t _hate_ Finn. It wasn’t like how they dealt with mutual friend Kaydel’s breakup with her ex-boyfriend Beau. When Beau had dumped Kaydel because he hadn’t been _feeling it_ anymore, it was easy for the trio to paste his face on a dart board and have at it.

But it wasn’t like that with Finn. He had to be true to himself, even if that meant hurting Rose in the process.

In the months since, Rey was constantly at Rose’s side, willing to do whatever it took to help her friend through this difficult time. There was lots of wine, even more ice cream, and constant encouraging for Rose to get back on the market.

Honestly, Rey had spent so much time trying to help cure Rose’s broken heart that she had to stop focusing on her own. Namely, her tumultuous relationship with her roommate, Ben.

They were going on a year of living with each other—not by choice, mind you—and things were as tense as ever. Rey had a wonderful relationship with his parents, and when Han and Leia had decided to abandon their New York penthouse to move to the country for retired life, they decided to open the doors of the gorgeous three-bedroom, two-and-a-half bathroom space to both her _and_ their estranged son Ben.

Ben refused to abandon the penthouse because of the address. Rey refused to abandon the penthouse because…

Well, it was free housing.

And bloody gorgeous.

Since then, the two had been cohabiting, walking on eggshells around each other. Rey hated how much noise he made when he returned from his five-am runs. Ben hated that it took her a few days to do the dishes. Rey hated that he got the master bedroom and thus the walk-in closet. Ben hated that half their freezer was filled with ice cream.

They argued a lot.

The only thing she hated more than Ben was that she wanted to fuck Ben.

All six-foot-three, muscular beef cake of him.

But she ignored focusing on that hot mess of a relationship. Not when she was still trying to help Rose fix her heart.

It was precisely why on that Friday night, the two girls were hanging in front of the TV, gorging on Chinese takeaway and splitting their second bottle of wine. Reruns of a shitty British reality show Rey had grown up watching played on the massive TV in the living room.

Thankfully, Ben was nowhere to be found. Supposedly, he was spending the weekend with his parents, but Rey wondered if that was an excuse for him to do more nefarious things.

Like stealing candies from babies. Or reporting jaywalkers. Or heckling street performers. All seemed like very Ben Solo activities.

Whatever the reason, Ben was out, allowing the pair of them to simply relish in the ridiculous antics of the contestants and the questionable flavor pairing on dim sum and red wine.

“Gods, she has the worst taste in men,” Rey bemoaned, watching as the villain of that season set her eyes on the newest island arrival, “I get the fascination with height, but for fuck sakes! The man has a brain the size of a walnut!”

Her mind strayed to Ben Solo’s height.

And his very big, very annoying brain.

At Rose’s silence, she glanced at the girl. “You ok?” She set her plate on the coffee table and stretched, “We can watch something else if you want!”

Rose sighed and shook her head. “It’s fine, Rey, I just…” After a gulp of wine, she took a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Shoot!” Rey crossed her legs and sat across from her, all smiles. “Have at me.”

Rose took another deep breath. “When Finn broke up with me—came out I guess—he said…” She bit her lip, considering her words, “He said he always had an attraction to men. That he’d find himself looking at guys and imagining them naked. What it would feel like to touch them and kiss them and make love to them.”

Rey nodded. “And now he’s living true to himself. It’s wonderful.”

“It is, it is,” Rose continued, biting her lip nervously, “And it…well it got me thinking.” She took another deep breath, “Sometimes I look at women and think about how I’d like to…” She cleared her throat, “Touch them and kiss them.”

Well, that wasn’t where Rey had expected the evening to go, but she was happy Rose felt comfortable enough to talk to her about this. Rey had a similar realization about herself when she was 18. By 19, she had come out to her closest friends as bisexual. She hadn’t been in a relationship in almost three years, but her most recent fling had been with a girl, someone Poe had introduced her too.

Jessika was nice, but clingy. Suffice to say, it hadn’t worked out. But, the month of sex had been great. Since Jessika, she had slept with two guys. Even then, she was going on eight months of a dry spell.

 _Eight months_.

“Oh,” Rey managed, nodding along to her best friend, “I see. So, you think you may be interested in women?”

Rose sighed and flopped back against the couch, nervously playing with her hair. “I don’t know! Sometimes I’ll pass a woman on the street and think ‘ _wow, I’d like to go to town on you’_ and other times, the thought makes me cringe!”

“Well, couldn’t you say the same about seeing a man? Surely, you’re not sexually attracted to every guy you see,” Rey explained, watching her friend carefully.

Her friend nodded. “I hadn’t thought about it like that before.” She sighed and looked down, her shoulders slumping. “I guess I’m just confused. Is this something I genuinely feel or just some weird subconscious reaction to Finn’s coming out?”

Rey pursed her lips. “Well, have you met any women that you’re genuinely interested in? Not just sexually, but as a person? Someone you’d click with like you clicked with Finn?”

“I think so, yeah,” Rose topped off her wine glass and nodded slowly, “Her name is Jannah. She’s in my yoga class. I think…” She sipped her glass, thinking, “I think I’d be interested in her. Like, to date.”

Rey grinned. “Well, that’s awesome! Why haven’t you then?”

Rose shifted nervously. “I don’t know. I think I’m just…freaked out, you know? This is a lot to accept if...” She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, “If I really am into women too.”

“Well, if you want my take, you just need to go for it,” Rey explained, taking her friend’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze, “If you just sit around thinking, you’ll never get an answer. You just need to well, _do_.”

Rose blushed and looked away. “That’s what had me so nervous.”

Her reaction was adorable, really. Rey couldn’t help but giggle. “That’s what got you torn up? The sex?”

“Well, yes!” Rose exclaimed, “It’s not exactly the same mechanics as with a guy.”

Rey hummed and sipped her wine. “Yes and no. Much of it can be the same. Depends on what you like.” She took another sip and laughed, “Except with two women, _everyone_ gets an orgasm. Usually multiple ones.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Rose practically whispered, staring at her wine glass, “I can’t even sit through any porn. I just go red in the face and quit out like I’ve committed some grand crime.”

Once she finished her wine, Rey set the glass down and stretched. “Rose, you don’t know until you try. If you want my opinion, I say you get out there and find a nice woman to fuck. You’ll know really quickly if this is something you do or don’t want to continue doing.”

“What if I chicken out?” Rose whined, swooshing the last bit of wine in the bottom of her glass, “What if I see a vagina and just freak? Realize I’m a moron and only like dick?”

Rey pinched her nose, wondering if her next words would solve everything or create irreparable harm to their friendship.

“Do you just want me to fuck you?” Rey asked.

Rose choked on her sip of wine and coughed, nearly gagging on the liquid until Rey hit at her back. After a few moments of catching her breath, she glanced at Rey, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

“Wh-what? Are you serious?”

Rey shrugged. “You’re inexperienced and you’re worried about this being just a phase or what not. I like women. It seems like an easy answer.” She paused, looking at Rose for any input, before continuing, “Worst case scenario, you see my lady bits and realize you’re most definitely not into women. We stop, laugh about it, and get piss drunk. Best case scenario, we get a few orgasms out of it and you learn how to please a woman.”

Rose gulped, her cheeks bright red. “Are you serious, Rey? You’d have sex with me?”

“What, like it’s some grand sacrifice?” Rey asked, before jumping to her feet and starting to gather the remnants of their dinner, “It would be my honor to be your first,” She winked and laughed, “You’re hot, Rose. So hot.”

“Oh gosh,” Rose whispered, biting her lip, “You’d really do this?”

Rey dumped their empty takeaway containers in the trash and leaned against the counter, watching her blushing friend. “This isn’t about me, Rose. I’d be happy—no— _delighted_ to fuck you tonight. It’s what _you_ want. If you want to do this, we’ll do it. If you don’t, we’ll turn on another episode and pretend this conversation never happened.”

It took a few moments, but Rose appeared in front of Rey, a solid five inches shorter than her friend. “I want to do this,” She hurried out, “if the offer still stands.”

Unable to resist, Rey laughed. Her giggles immediately eased the tension—in seconds, Rose was giggling too.

“Alright!” Rey exclaimed, grabbing Rose’s hand, “Let’s do this then.” She led them back into the living room and turned off the TV. She eyed the large sectional and hummed. “Yes, that’ll do.”

Rose blinked, her cheeks bright red. “In here? Not your room?”

Rey shrugged. “I think being in my bedroom might freak you out. Let’s keep it casual,” She dimmed the lights and hummed happily, “Besides, Ben won’t be back tonight.”

“Right, ok.” Rose squeaked out, just watching as Rey lit a couple of candles, “What now?”

With a deep breath, Rey faced her friend. “It’s just sex, Rose. Like you’d do with anyone else. We’re going to kiss. Touch each other. Undress. It’s not so different.”

“Right, duh,” Rose mumbled, practically to herself, before basically ripping her t-shirt off. Her leggings followed suit. Standing in front of Rey in just a matching bralette and panties, she looked to the other girl for guidance.

Rey admired her friend’s curvy figure and smooth skin. “Right to it, aren’t you?” She laughed, before stepping forward, “Is that you being eager or nerves?”

Rose swallowed. “Maybe a bit of both.”

“Well. Just enjoy this, ok?”

Not letting her respond, Rey stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to Rose’s lips. It felt amazing to be kissing someone— _anyone_ —especially after months of nothing. Rose especially had deliciously soft lips, and after a moment to adjusting to the feeling, was quick to kiss Rey back with the type of eagerness that reminded Rey of her first make-out sessions back in secondary school.

Just like secondary school, their relatively chaste kisses quickly morphed into something else. The kisses grew more wanting, more intense, more ambitious as the seconds ticked on. Rose started to come out of her shell within minutes, pulling at Rey’s tank top with anxious hands.

Not wanting to disappoint her friend, Rey pulled away for only a moment to discard the shirt before charging forward and kissing the girl again. They both struggled to help Rey pull her finnicky leggings off, only calming down when they both remained in their underthings, rolling around on Ben’s expensive sectional wearing mostly just skin.

“How do you feel?” Rey asked, pulling away to press soft kisses down Rose’s neck, “Do you want to continue?”

Rose just whimpered and tugged at Rey’s bra. “Yes. Please. Oh pretty please!”

With a laugh, Rey hovered over the girl and pressed a kiss to her lips, before moving her hands down her stomach. “Let’s get you undressed then, yeah?” Two sets of hands began to carefully peel of the remaining layer of lace and cotton, only stopping when both girls were bare

“Well?” Rey couldn’t help but ask, running her hands up to cup her own chest, “How do you feel?”

Rose swallowed and looked her friend once over. “Wow…You’re…” She gulped, taking another moment to study Rey’s exposed skin, “So hot.”

“Likewise, gorgeous,” Rey hummed, moving her hands to gently trace Rose’s chest, “So beautiful.”

Rey kissed her again, letting her hands roam up and down the girl’s body. She was all curves and soft skin, giving Rey an endless number of places to explore. Once her hands delved into the goodness between her legs, Rose let out a squeal and shivered, already moaning into Rey’s mouth.

“You’re a bit needy, aren’t you?” Rey laughed as she pulled away, pressing kisses down her friend’s neck, “One track mind I guess.”

Rose gulped. “I just—it felt—sorry, Finn and I weren’t even intimate for months before the breakup and—”

With a shush, Rey dropped between the girl’s legs. She kissed each of her inner thighs and smirked up at the girl, amused by the way her eyes blew wide. “Stop talking, alright?” She hummed, blowing hot air against Rose’s thighs, “Let’s focus on right now, okay?”

Rose just nodded, apparently speechless.

Rey took that for confirmation and licked a hot strip across Rose’s pussy, practically laughing as the girl nearly shrieked and bolted off the couch. She dug her hands into her hips, trying to calm the girl, and licked again, humming happily.

Once Rose appeared to relax, she really got into it. Pushing her legs further apart, Rey delved in, alternating between licking, sucking, and flicking at the little engorged bud that proved to Rey just how much Rose was enjoying herself.

“So wet,” Rey hummed happily, before flicking her tongue at the girl’s clit, “Do you like me eating you out?”

Rose cried out, her legs shaking. “Yes! It feels so good!”

After taking a moment to coat her fingers in her spit and Rose’s essence, Rey pressed one into the quivering girl, smirking as her friend continued to shake. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?” Rey hummed, before returning to her previous ministrations.

She continued licking and sucking, one finger working in and out, until one turned into two. By the time she was steadily fingering her friend and teasing her clit with her tongue, Rose was a goner.

With a shriek, the girl fell apart, shaking and quivering on top of Rey’s tongue and fingers. When she finally calmed down, she collapsed against the sofa, gasping for breath. Rey grinned and climbed over her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“How was that?” She asked, continuing to run her hands all over Rose’s body, “Good enough that you want a turn?”

Rose whimpered and nodded aggressively. “Fucking amazing. Nobody has ever done that to me before. So yes, I want the chance to do it to you.”

Rey grinned and grinded against the girl, not the least bit embarrassed by the way her juices coated the other girl’s thigh. “Good. I’m waiting.”

As they leaned forward to kiss, the sound of rustling from the kitchen caught their attention. With identical movements, the girls glanced to the connecting room, in the middle of their explicit activities.

There stood Ben Solo, an overnight bag in his hand, his usually perfectly put together appearance rustled. His shirt was untucked, his hair clearly had been rustled by his hands, and most tellingly, the man was sporting a massive erection.

At least, if the tent in his trousers was any indication.

“Rey?” He choked out, still staring at the girls, “Uh…”

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry for the lack of Ben. But stay tuned for much smuttier fun in the second and last part ;)
> 
> Check out my website if you want to know more about me and my writing: 
> 
> [jdarcybooks.com](https://www.jdarcybooks.com/)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. But here is the second and final part. It's pure porn.
> 
> Please enjoy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184333900@N04/49661363712/in/dateposted-public/)" />

**_Previously…._ **

_As they leaned forward to kiss, the sound of rustling from the kitchen caught their attention. With identical movements, the girls glanced to the connecting room, in the middle of their explicit activities._

_There stood Ben Solo, an overnight bag in his hand, his usually perfectly put together appearance rustled. His shirt was untucked, his hair clearly had been rustled by his hands, and most tellingly, the man was sporting a massive erection._

_At least, if the tent in his trousers was any indication._

_“Rey?” He choked out, still staring at the girls, “Uh…”_

Rey screamed and grabbed one of the throws they kept on the sofa, trying to cover both her and Rose, “Why are you back? You said you’d be gone for the weekend!”

Ben swallowed, still staring at the girls, his cheeks bright red. “I—uh—argument with my parents so I left. Why are you…uh…”

“You bloody pervert! How long have you been standing there?” She shrieked.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “I…”

“For at least five minutes,” Rose whispered from under Rey, also watching Ben, “I saw him come in.”

Rey shrieked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Rose swallowed. “I kind of thought it was hot. You know, him watching.”

Whatever Rey was expecting, it most certainly wasn’t _that_.

“Hot? You think him watching us is hot?” Rey repeated, glancing between Rose and her flustered roommate, “Seriously?”

Rose gulped and nodded. “I don’t know why. I just... It’s hot, you know? He’s hot. So, him watching us is…hot.”

Rey wanted to argue, she did, but part of her agreed. She glanced at Ben again, enamored by his bright red cheeks and seemingly massive erection. She hated him—so much—but she had always wanted to fuck him silly.

How could she not? He may have had the temper of fucking Animal the Muppet but he looked like Adonis. He was tall, muscular, and always smelled so bloody good.

Apparently, she wanted him to watch too.

“Alright,” She choked out, tossing the blanket to the ground, “He can watch.”

Ben let out a squeak and lowered himself to one of their lounge chairs, his gaze locked on the two women.

Already put off by the original delay, Rey immediately kissed Rose, ready to continue where they left off. Her hands were on the same page, immediately running down Rose’s sides to rest at her hips. Rose was equally as excited—her hands made quick movements to Rey’s chest, palming at her breasts with excited moans.

It was difficult for Rey to see—given her devoted attention elsewhere—but she was able to watch Ben from the corner of her eye. Her burly roommate was hunched over in the chair, one massive hand mindlessly rubbing on his clothed erection, his eyes locked on the two girls.

It was a fascinating thing really, watching how his cheeks tinged pink and his pupils blew wide. His delicious mouth dropped open, just watching every kiss and caress of the girls in front of him.

“Come on, Rose,” Rey murmured into a kiss, pulling away so she could sit across the couch, “It’s your turn to try.”

Rey looked over to Ben, catching his gaze, and slowed opened her legs. The cool air was delicious against her overheated flesh, and the squeak that Ben made was by far the hottest thing she had heard or seen that evening.

Rose seemed to take her meaning and laid between her legs, pressing nervous kisses along her open thighs. With a hum, Rey grabbed at the girl’s ponytail, her eyes still locked on Ben.

“I want you to eat me out, Rose,” She explained, tugging at her ponytail, “Make me cum like I made you cum.”

From the lower half of her body, Rose moaned and glanced up at Rey, her cheeks bright red. “Yes. I’m going to make it happen.” As soon as the words left her lips, she dropped her mouth back down to Rey’s thighs, slowly kissing her way up until she met Rey’s hot slit.

“Make sure Ben can see everything,” Rey hummed, looking away from the girl’s head to her distraught roommate, “If he wants to watch, we need to make sure he gets to _watch_.”

The choking sound Ben made was music to her overheated ears. In fact, if she hadn’t been so focused on Rose lapping away between her legs, she may have managed to open her eyes and watch the man. Instead, she had both hands fisted into Rose’s silky-smooth hair, her eyes squeezed shut in delight.

Once Rose had passed her initial shyness, she dove into the task with eager movements, her pink tongue poking and prodding through Rey’s aching cunt. Her sweet friend flicked at her clit with laser-like focus, offering her own moans into Rey’s wet core.

The vibrations were delicious.

“You’re so good, Rose, so so good,” Rey cooed, her legs quivering as Rose continued her ministrations, “Such a natural, beautiful.”

Rose just moaned and continued to lick, her own body wiggling with need. The sounds of their moans, playing against the sound of wet skin and desperate licks, was so deliciously naughty that Rey could nearly come on just the sound alone.

But on closer notice, she realized two new sounds had joined the symphony.

She glanced over at Ben, her mouth dropping open at the sight. Ben was no longer petting his clothed cock. Instead, he had the massive appendage in his hand, now beating away at the skin. His eyes were still locked on the girls, his mouth open with desperate pants escaping his lips.

Rey couldn’t help but stare at his massive cock, practically hypnotized by the way it moved through his equally as massive hand. His cock was angry and flushed red, precum dripping from the tip, even visible from her place on the sofa.

It was a first for her too—the sensation of being eaten out while able to study both the cock and face of another person.

But her attention was stolen away by Rose’s eager prodding. It only took a few moments for Rey to fall apart, her hips rolling and body shaking as Rose continued to suck on her clit. Unsurprisingly, her cries of pleasure were echoed by Ben, choked moans escaping his own lips. Unable to help herself, she opened her eyes, body still shaking as she came down from her orgasm and met his amusingly wide eyes.

Rose grinned and kissed up her thighs, pausing once she hovered over her friend. She pressed a kiss to her lips and grinned. “Did I do okay?” She asked, the nervous glint in her eyes reappearing, “I tried to do what you did to me!”

“You did so good,” Rey moaned out, kissing her friend again, “Look, you even had Ben falling apart too.”

Surprised by her words, Rose looked over her shoulder, surprised to see the man touching himself. She glanced back to Rey and bit her lip, her cheeks still tinged pink from their activities.

“I know you want to fuck him,” Rose practically whispered, her hands drifting to play at Rey’s thighs, “So why don’t you?”

Rey blinked a few times, surprised by Rose’s words. “What? But…This was about me helping you.”

Rose grinned and kissed her jaw. “And you did. And you still can. So now let me help you.”

For a few moments, Rey tried to play devil’s advocate in her own mind. Yes, she very much did want to fuck Ben. But she also hated him. And that evening was supposed to be about figuring Rose’s feelings out, not helping Rey have the most erotic experience of her life.

The rejection lived on her lips, the same response her head had, knowing how terribly wrong fucking Ben could go.

But one glance at the burly man pawing at his cock, his eyes still ravishing every inch of their nude bodies, had her saying otherwise.

“Yeah,” Rey swallowed, nodding in agreement, “Okay. I’ll fuck him.”

Clearly, Ben wasn’t privy to their conversation, given the blissfully ignorant look across his face as he fucked his hand. Only did he stop when a nude Rose stood in front of him, holding out her delicate hand. Ben’s hands froze, staring at the girl with wide eyes.

“Want to join us?” She asked slowly, her cheeks pink from exertion, “I think Rey could use a chance to fuck that big dick.”

An unintelligible noise escaped Ben’s lips as he accepted Rose’s hand, shakily rising to his feet. He followed behind her, his massive erection waving side to side with every long-limbed step he took. From the couch, Rey watched, entranced by the two beautiful bodies approaching her.

She was on cloud nine. Rose, her dearest friend, all soft skin and smooth curves, next to Ben, asshole extraordinaire, but built like a brick shithouse with thick muscles and a dick to die for.

Rey probably didn’t deserve this. Not really.

Which meant she was going to take advantage of every last second of it, no matter how long or short it lasted.

Rose let go of Ben’s hand and pressed a kiss to Rey’s lips, her eyes lighting up with mischief. She settled beside the girl, resting her hand on Rey’s thigh, before glancing back to Ben.

“Go on,” Rose prompted, her eyes meeting Ben’s dark gaze, “Fuck her. Split her in two with that big dick.”

Thinking back, Rey wasn’t sure what was hotter—the uncharacteristically lewd words escaping Rose’s lips, or the positively feral way Ben’s lips quirked, and eyes widened as he slid between her open her legs.

Rey had only a moment to register the tension of her legs being pushed apart by his wide hips before his cock pressed against her, the fat head flicking against her engorged clit. She let out a cry, glancing over to meet Rose’s glassy eyes, before she felt Ben push forward.

The stretch was exquisite. Nothing, and she meant nothing, could have prepared her for the practically inhumane size of his cock. No man, woman, or toy had ever created something even remotely close to the sensation she was currently feeling in her weeping cunt.

His length was thick, long, and deliciously hot as he fucked into her, Ben clearly just as high on the feelings as she was. His fingers dug into her spread thighs, his short nails pinching her skin from the strain of his hold.

“Fuck, oh my god—” Rey cried, throwing her head back as he continued his fast pace, “This is fucking unreal.”

From beside her, Rose laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips, her hand snaking between Rey’s legs to rub at where Ben fucked into her. With every press of Rose’s delicate finger onto her clit, and Ben’s moving cock, she thought she could die happy.

Until she realized that she could be doing so much more.

“Rose!” She moaned out, reaching over to grab at the girl’s hand, “Sit on my face. Please.”

From between her legs, Rey glance over at Ben, his once blissed out face replaced with something darker. Apparently, her request did something for him, especially if his increase in pace meant anything. And with Rose’s fingers gone, Ben’s replaced the space they left, expertly pressing into Rey’s clit.

Rose only needed a moment to process Rey’s request before turning over, using her flexibility to lower herself on Rey’s face. She moaned the moment her wet flesh finally received the attention it deserved, Rey not wasting any time before lapping hungrily at the other girl’s cunt. 

At that point, sensation took over for Rey. With Rose hovering over her face, she couldn’t use her eyes. She couldn’t see Ben fuck into her. She couldn’t see the dim light of the room, or their clothes abandoned on their living room rug, or the empty bottle of wine they shared.

She could only act and feel and hear. She could feel Ben’s big cock fucking into her, every thrust hitting a once mythical place inside of her with expert movements. She could feel Rose rocking her hips into her face, her wet cunt rubbing against Rey’s tongue and nose with every movement. She could feel one soft, small hand caressing her breast, while another knotted inside in her loose hair. Her other breast, however, was being attacked by a hand twice the size of the other, this one tweaking and pinching at her nipple.

The feeling was incredible—so too was the acting, although all she could do was lick and suck at Rose’s cunt and move her hips in rhythm with Ben’s hips—but her favorite were the sounds.

 _Gods_ , were they beautiful.

There was the squelch of Rey’s tongue and fingers playing with Rose’s wet pussy. There were the soft pants and squeals Rose emitted whenever Rey focused on her clit or added another finger. There was the lewd slapping sound of Ben’s hips against her ass, the movements a cacophony of noises from their brutal fucking. There were his groans—and moans—and growls that permeated in the air.

Rey thought she heard kissing too.

With the pleasure she was currently experiencing, there was no room for jealousy. Rose could kiss Ben all she wanted. In fact, it only got Rey even hotter in that moment.

She could feel her own orgasm rushing towards her as Rose began to shake above her, two tan thighs tightening against the sides of her face. Rey didn’t let up, continuing to lick and suck and fuck her with both her fingers and her tongue until Rose fell apart.

In moments, she did, letting out a cry as she rolled off of Rey, her chest heaving from the effort of riding her friend’s face. Then, instead of laying on her side in a post orgasmic haze, she pressed her lips to Rey’s and began to play with her friends chest.

“It’s time to cum, Rey,” Rose begged, pressing frantic kisses down her face and to her chest, “Cum on his big dick. Please. You need it.”

Rey glanced at Ben, her eyes nearly rolling back at his devastated appearance. His hair was a mess, his pupils were so dilated they were nearly black, and his lips were red from surely a mixture of kisses and biting on his own accord. His nostrils expanded to massive proportions as he exhaled shakily, his movements getting sloppy as he surely neared his own peak.

To her surprise—and delight—Ben surged forward, capturing her lips in a rather brutal kiss. And maybe it was that, or the way he continued to fuck into her with reckless abandon, or the way Rose fondled and suckled at her breasts, but she saw stars.

She screamed and shook as the best orgasm of her life rattled through her, sending pleasure through ever crevice of her body, all the way down to her toes. And as she shook, incoherent words blubbering from her mouth, she felt Ben tense against her, a cry escaping his lips and ghosting across her own.

The feeling of his hot spend filling her up was just the cherry on top of the best sexual experience of her life. Ben panted against her mouth as the tremors slowed, his soft groans still filtering through the air. After a moment of hovering over her, his cock softening inside of her, he pulled out and threw himself beside her, effectively sandwiching Rey between himself and Rose.

For nearly a full minute, the three laid there in silence, only the soft sound of them catching their breath audible. That changed when Rey finally spoke up, her eyesight hazy as she stared at the ceiling of her living room.

“Bloody hell that was something,” She practically slurred out, barely conscious after the exquisite pleasure she experienced only moments before, “I don’t know what to say.”

From beside her, Rose giggled, curling into her friend with a grin. “I do. Thank you. That helped a lot.” She paused, her cheeks flushing a darker pink as she thought, before continuing, “I can say with full certainty that I’m definitely also into women.”

Rey laughed and kissed her friend gently, her smile wide. “Well, I’m glad I could help.”

“I’m also definitely into women,” Ben rumbled, drawing the attention of both Rey and Rose, “and you both are fucking something.”

Rey snorted and brushed some hair out of his face, her lips curving into a smile. “We are? You bloody whipped it out and started wanking in the living room!”

Ben didn’t look embarrassed. He merely shrugged and wrapped an arm around her, the other hand resting on the exposed skin of her stomach. “You said I could watch. I would have self-destructed if I couldn’t touch myself watching _that_.”

Rose rested her chin on Rey’s shoulder and smirked at Ben. “She’s been looking for an excuse to fuck you for ages.”

“Oh?” Ben began, looking at Rey with a grin, “Is that so?”

“Definitely. She thinks you’re an asshole, but also a hot asshole,” Rose explained, ever cheerful.

Rey scoffed and glanced between her best friend and Ben, unbelieving of where the conversation was heading. “Rose!” She squeaked, swatting at her friend’s thigh, “Come on!”

But Rose rolled her eyes. “You already fucked. You might as well embrace it now.”

Her words made Ben smile. “I’d agree,” He explained, forcing Rey to turn away from her mischievous friend to face him, “I say we call a truce.”

“Please!” Rey snorted, “As if we could go a day without fighting.”

Ben smirked. “We don’t have to _not_ fight. We can just…have that fighting end in other ways. No more broken dishes and slamming doors.”

Well, part of her wanted to chastise him for being presumptuous, but the other part of her, the horny little devil that stood on her shoulder, knew he was right. They could still fight.

Those fights would just lead to hot sex instead of passive aggressive notes.

“Alright,” Rey began, watching Ben with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, “That I can do.”

He just grinned and kissed her softly. “I can’t wait until our next fight.”

The trio relaxed in the silence for a few minutes, letting the after-sex glow consume them. It only ended when Rey decided if Rose could meddle, then she could too.

“So, if you’ve decided that you are bi, will you ask out Jannah?” Rey asked, turning to glance at her friend with a smirk.

Rose squeaked and bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed. But as she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by Ben’s deep voice.

“Jannah Calrissian?” Ben asked, watching Rose curiously.

She nodded dumbly. “Uh…Yeah.”

He hummed and leaned back into the couch. “I figured. Not too many Jannahs around.” He paused, considering his words, “She’s my god sister. Well, I don’t know if that’s a real thing actually. But her father is my god father and my dad is her god father.”

Rose stared at him, shocked by the connection. “Oh, wow. She’s in my yoga class. She’s nice.”

“What she’s not volunteering is she’s totally into her!” Rey piped in helpfully, grinning as she glanced between the pair, “She said she’d be interested in dating Jannah.”

Her friend sighed and shook her head. “Rey, I don’t even know if she’s single. Or into girls.”

“She is.” Ben supplied, staring at Rey’s tits instead of looking at Rose. “She’s single. And I don’t know what she considers herself, but she had a couple of girlfriends back in college.”

Rey smirked. “So, what you’re saying is we should go on a double date?”

Ben nodded slowly, a small smile growing on his lips. “Yeah, I think that sounds like a plan.”

And even though Rose put up a fight, she was smiling too.

****

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. I think we need some more Reylo x Rose stories in the fandom but hey, I hope this wet some appetites. Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Check out my website if you want to know more about me and my writing: 
> 
> [jdarcybooks.com](https://www.jdarcybooks.com/)   
> 


End file.
